1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a control device and a method of controlling a broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to a control device and a method of controlling a broadcast receiver in which the control device is easily set for controlling a new broadcast receiver in a home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast receivers, are devices capable of receiving a digital satellite broadcast signal and video and/or audio signals from various types of external devices such as a video player, a digital video disc (DVD) player or a blu-ray disc player and converting the signals into a transport stream (TS) signal and displaying the converted TS signal or transmitting the converted TS signal to an external display device. Typical broadcast receivers include an Internet protocol television (IPTV) such as a digital TV or a video on demand (VOD) player and a set top box (STB). Such broadcast receivers are usually controlled by a dedicated control device such as a remote controller.
Recently, since the number of devices connectable to a home network is increased, a universal remote controller capable of controlling the various devices is often used.
In the related art, when a new device, such as a broadcast receiver, is registered in such an universal remote controller, a complicated process for registering the new device on the universal remote controller is required. Such registration requires looking for a code set corresponding to the new broadcast receiver using a personal computer (PC) program, performing a test to verify that the universal remote controller controls the broadcast receiver, and recording the code in the universal remote controller.
In the related art, since the PC program has to be used, the new broadcast receiver can not be registered without a PC. In addition, even if there is a PC, it is uncomfortable to install and access a PC program.
However, the conventional universal remote controller does not manage code sets for each manufacturer and each model, therefore making it uncomfortable for a user to determine the code set for the new broadcast receiver. In addition, since the conventional universal remote controller supports a general code set for a broadcast receiver, it is impossible to support a special function supported only in a special broadcast receiver.